Munch Madness: Poquito Más vs. Taco Bell with Mike Hanford
"Munch Madness: Poquito Más vs. Taco Bell with Mike Hanford" is Episode 194 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Mike Hanford. "Munch Madness: Poquito Más vs. Taco Bell with Mike Hanford" was released on March 14, 2019. Synopsis For the first Semifinal match of Munch Madness, Mike Hanford (Comedy Bang! Bang!, The Sloppy Boys) returns to the show as first-round winner Poquito Más faces off against heavyweight Taco Bell. Plus, a Starbucks edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro Glen Bell! Kevin McCarney! Two white Americans who built their businesses and fortunes on recipes studied and borrowed from Mexican cooks! Bell's eponymous and now ubiquitous fast food restaurant began in 1962 after he learned to make tacos from the kitchen staff at Mitla Cafe in San Bernardino, California. It is now the largest Mexican restaurant in the world with over 7,000 locations globally. McCarney's chain is more recent and less worldwide in reach, but shares an origin: recipes cribbed from a Mexican-owned eatery, La Bonita in San Felipe, Baja California. It is now a fast casual institution in the City of Angels with 13 always-packed locations. While Bell's chain revels in its almost ludicrous flouting of culinary rules, McCarney's restaurant is built on authenticity and the use of locally-sourced ingredients. But which concept better represents the ideal of chain restaurant tacos and burritos? Today, the fate of these Mexican restaurants founded by two white men will be debated and decided by three white men! Who culturally appropriated most appropriately? This week on Doughboys, the first match-up of the semifinals of Munch Madness 2019: The Tournament of Chompions: Mouth of the Border: Poquito Más vs. Taco Bell! Let's a-go! Mouth of the Border: Semifinal round 1 Scoring recap: Tacos and burritos only! Sides stay on the sideline, and drinks stay in the Gatorade, also on the sideline. One taco and one burrito can be ordered -- eater's choice as to which taco/burrito to choose, any style, protein, or whatever. Taco Bell had a bye straight into the second round, while Poquito Más defeated Green Burrito. Nick says Taco Bell is in the Platinum Plate Club, but technically the last time they reviewed it, their guest didn't like it and rated it 2 forks, which removed it from that Club (and technically the Golden Plate Club too). They are giving out 10 stripes to make up one ref's shirt: maximum 5 white stripes for the tacos, and 5 black stripes for the burritos. The winning restaurant is given to Bruce Vilanch as a spicy form of inspiration for when he writes the live finale episode. The losing restaurant is fed by Denis Leary, The Ref, to Bruce the shark from Jaws. So Taco Bell advances! The Golden Whistle was given to Poquito Más by Nick & Mitch, but Mike wanted to give some credit to Taco Bell. Drank or Stank In Drank or Stank, they taste test a drank and decide if it's worthy to put in your mouth. In this episode, Yusong brings them Starbucks' new Ariana Grande-promoted item, the Iced Cinnamon Cloud Macchiato. Nobody enjoyed it. (Ariana, feel free to DRAG THEM now.) Roast Spoonman A Note To Everyone Mitch got into college on his own merits. Quotes Sonic the Hedgehog questions #hashtags #FastFoodTriforce The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)